My Saving Grace
by LoveToHateMe
Summary: Ryan & Troy are best friends. Chad hates Ryan for being gay. Jason is in love with Ryan. A deadly mix. [Happy Ending!]  Rating M    Ryson.


**My Saving Grace.**

**Ryan Evans and Troy Bolton are best friends- Jason Cross is in love with Ryan. Will Jason tell Ryan, or keep it to himself? Ryson Rating-M.**

* * *

"I don't do football" Ryan shouted sternly as Troy tried to make him play "I like watching football" he added with a slight smile. 

"But your good at it and we need another player" Troy replied "I know your good, I've seen you"

Jason wandered over and caught the commotion, He looked at Ryan and smiled to himself. He was the most beautiful man in all of the world, yet Jason couldn't tell him just how much he wanted him- For the simple reason that his friends would disown him. "If he doesn't want to play, you cant force him mate" Jason spoke to Troy "We can find a new player"

Ryan smiled at Jason "Thank you, Anyway I have drama rehearsals now so I must dash".

Jason stared at Ryan longingly as he turned away and walked off.

"Why'd you do that for" Troy said angrigly "I nearly had him"

"He's your best friend Troy, I'm sure even you should know by now he's not a sporty person"

Troy sighed heavily and walked off. Jason leaned against a locker and sighed- He knew that being in love with another guy was going to be hard work. He just had'nt banked on how hard it would be.

* * *

"You turned down the chance to play football, what are you stupid" Sharpay said "Troy in his tight shorts, running around the pitch.. All the sweat pouring down his face.. " 

"Er hello" Ryan replied "He's dating Gabriella and anyway, You've got Zeke- Does it even matter that I don't want to play football, I've had enough of Chad and his hating on me'

Sharpay sighed 'Chad is a loser. He's got no-one, Zeke, Troy & Jason disowned him after what he done to you and Taylor is furious at him. You really shouldn't be scared, If anyone hurt you I would kill them"

Ryan loved him sister when she was like this, which of course, was very rarely. Although she is perceived as the Ice Princess, she really had a heart of gold when it came to her family.

"Thanks Shar" Ryan responded "I really don't want to play footie though, It's just not me. I mean I'll play at home when it's just us, but I don't think any of the football team want a fag on there team"

Sharpay looked angry "Don't use that fucking word around me again". With that, She turned on her heels and walked out of the room, fabulously of course.

* * *

Jason sat on his computer and clicked on My Pictures. He looked at a group photo of him, Zeke, Troy, Ryan, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor & Martha and smiled to himself. He had it all- His best friend Zeke, his football team & basketball team, a loving family & a fantastic life- but he couldn't help but look at the blonde hunk that stood behind Troy in the photo and smile to himself. He was 100 in love with Ryan, and he didn't know what to do about it. Jason had realised he was gay when he was 14, and he slept with an older man when he 15, and of course Jason was highly sexed but if he was with Ryan, it wouldnt be about the sex at all. It would be the love, and Jason had a lot of love for Ryan. He just could'nt go there. He couldn't come out and that was that.

* * *

"Fag, come here" Chad shouted at Ryan, who rolled his eyes "I want to speak to you" 

"Oh for fucks sake Chad what do you want? To hit me, take your best shot" Ryan replied, he turned around and saw Chad standing there with 2 burly bullys in the year above him.

"These are my friends, Jake & James and they hate fags, don't you"

"Yes" the two big boned lads said in unison "Sucking cock is wrong!"

"Please" Ryan mockingly said "Get a fucking life Chad- Get over yourself. Everyone hates you because your a bully and you need to get yourself sorted out. Get this anger out of you and come out already"

"What" Chad said dumbfounded "Come out?"

Ryan laughed "It's obvious that your gay. Why else would you have all the hate that you do for people like me? Get to grips with your sexuality and if you want someone to help you do that, then maybe come to me"

"Er you fucking skank. I'm not letting you anywhere near my cock" Chad replied, disgusted

"Like I'd want to go down there anyway, From the amount of dog's you've shagged your probably crueling with fleas"

Chad's face turned from anger to confusion to anger again within 10 seconds. He grabbed Ryan by the throat and spat directly in his face. "Get this into your head, queer, Your going to hell. All of you fucking bums are. and I'm going to laugh. _No wonder your a queer, considering your dad raped that arse of your's._

Ryan looked disgusted, how did he know? How the fuck did he know what his dad did to him. Noone knew, Noone at all. Then Ryan remembered that his diary had gone missing a few week's ago.. Oh fuck. Ryan wanted to hit him, so much, but Chads hands were tightly wrappeed around his throat. Jake & James looked confused. Chad lifted his right hand and hit Ryan directly in the face. Jake & James started to kick his hurting body, in the stomach, in the face & in his manhood. Ryan thought he was a goner, Chad pulled out a knife and stood directly over Ryan's frozen body on the floor. Ryan could'nt move and he saw Chad's knife weilding hand coming towards his stomach. Then suddenly, Chad fell on the floor next to Ryan, with blood pouring out his head. Ryan looked at Chad, then upwards, then at Chad again. All he saw was Jason, with a block of wood which was covered in blood, raised above his head. Ryan knew from that moment, he was in love with Jason Cross.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This story has four long chapters. I am in the process of writing the second chapter. Please R&R. 


End file.
